The present disclosure generally relates to light bars and/or sirens and wireless remote control, coordination, synchronization and/or interaction with other vehicle systems.
Light bars and sirens as used on various emergency vehicles have multiple functions. Such light bars and sirens are controlled from control panels or other control devices within the passenger compartments of the emergency vehicles. The control devices are usually physically connected to the light bar or siren by wiring. Frequently, the operators of these vehicles are not in their vehicles but outside their vehicles when a change to a function of a light bar or siren is desired. This necessarily requires the operators to enter the passenger compartment of their vehicles in order to effect a functional change in a light bar or siren. In certain scenarios, there is a desire for operators to be able to control at least some aspects of their light bars and/or sirens remotely.
In addition, there are situations in which one or more light bars and/or one or more sirens are being used simultaneously at a location. Current systems do not provide a mechanism to coordinate the use of the light bars and/or sirens to reduce their interference with each other. In certain scenarios, there is a desire to coordinate at least some aspects of their use and/or their function with each other and/or with other vehicle systems so that they do not counteract each other or interfere with each other.